


Anger management

by DaphneDescends



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneDescends/pseuds/DaphneDescends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Warning: spoilers for Brotherhood of Steel quests and Paladin Danse personal mission]</p>
<p>After saving Danse from Maxson and himself, Gloria finds out that she's not the only one paying visits to the former Paladin. Enraged by what she feels as a betrayal, she falls into a spiral that makes her face her own contradictions and leads to unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gloria climbed up the ladder to the Prydwen main deck. Her helmet was hanging from her belt, her eyes were red and itching from aiming in the dark, and there was a disgusting stain of dry mole rat blood on her left cheek. Just as Curie was closing the hatch above them, she heard Maxson’s voice coming from his quarters:

\- Sentinel Gloria, please come here for a moment.

Gloria couldn’t help but make a _“Did you just look at me?”_ face.

\- Elder Maxson…

\- It will be just a minute.

\- Yes, sir.

She turned around and told Curie to wait for her on her quarters, still Danse’s quarters in her mind. Curie retired in her usually polite manner, and Gloria was amazed one more time at how the Brotherhood couldn’t stand having a synth in their ranks but were totally Ok with one of the highest ranking officers walking around with a robot. It was one of the contradictions she hoped the Brotherhood would address one day.

Gloria saluted Maxson upon entering, to which he replied with the order to close the door and a gesture for her to sit down. Sweat started to cover her hands as she thought that they were finally having a conversation about The Issue.

\- Sentinel, if I may address a personal issue…- Gloria’s eyes widened- Why did you stay with the Brotherhood?

\- What?- So it wasn’t about The Issue after all- Excuse me, Elder, I don’t understand very well…

\- I’m not questioning your  commitment to the Brotherhood, Sentinel, but I’m curious as to why you decided to stay with us. I’m well aware that to you, we were but a means to bring down the Institute.

Gloria sighed. Maxson being wise beyond his years was not merely an empty compliment his subordinates usually made.

\- Well, Elder. You know there are some… issues I don’t agree with- Gloria averted her eyes from Maxson’s- but I honestly think the Brotherhood is the best chance for the Commonwealth to have anything similar to order.

\- Fair enough. You’re dismissed. And please wash your face ASAP.

\- Yes, sir.

 

That was Maxson for you. Just when you thought he was about to tell something personal, he closed the door behind you. In that, he was just like Danse, only without eventually opening up. Gloria didn’t think Maxson would open up to anyone ever. He probably couldn’t afford it.

In her quarters, Curie was analyzing some samples she had been collecting along the way.

\- I have one big sample on my face if you want it, Curie.

\- Oh, thank you very much, but I’m afraid it’s useless at this point! It’s too dry!

When she went to deliver blood samples to Scribe Neriah and cracked that same joke, Neriah answered with a snort and _“You’re a riot, Sentinel.”_ It still amazed her how she started seeing the Brotherhood as a bunch of useful zealots and they were slowly becoming like family.

On the way back to her quarters, a couple of Initiates congratulated her on the victory against the Institute and bringing down _“that synth traitor Danse”_. She replied with a smile and a salute, and gulped when they were out of sight; once Curie saw her face, she was her usual sweet self and offered a hot beverage as relief. Gloria was about to ask her for some privacy when the surprisingly sympathetic robot announced she would be heading to the lower aisles, where the Brotherhood demanded she stayed while on board.

 

After washing herself and changing into a clean uniform, Gloria could at last throw herself on the bed. It had taken her some time to get used to sleeping fully dressed, but on the Prydwen everyone had to be ready for battle at any time. Besides, nightgowns were kind of scarce in the Commonwealth.

She pulled the holotape Shaun had given her from her backpack. Written on its surface with childish letters there was a little message: _“FOR MOM. LISTEN IF YOU FEEL LONELY”_ Gloria smiled and felt warm all on the inside. That synth child was stealing her heart a bit a day. When she took him out of the Institute with her, she didn’t know how she’d feel towards him. But there was no denying that she already felt the child that her own son had left behind to replace the one taken from her by the Institute as his own. When she met the original Shaun and noticed with horror what the Institute had made of him, her first thought was that had he been raised by Nate and her, he’d never become what he was. She had the opportunity to prove what kind of man a Shaun raised by her would become.

 

For the time being, he was caring, terribly active and dependent, just like any child. If he was programmed to come to her bed in the middle of the night and falling asleep while playing with her hair, she didn’t care anymore than she did whether Danse was programmed to say _“Ad Victoriam”_ when they made love. She just enjoyed it and loved them back. In the case of Danse, maybe not anymore.

His bed still had his smell, and Gloria couldn’t help missing him with every fiber of her being, as angry as she was. Their recent and only argument played in her head again and again, word by word. As did Haylen’s words. Gloria had came by Cambridge Station to check on her; hoping to see her broken apart by the news of Danse’s death, Gloria’s stomach turned around itself when she was greeted with bright eyes and a smile. Then Haylen took her to an empty room and excitedly told her about her visits to Danse in the bunker to bring him supplies and keep him company, and Gloria’s face went livid. If Danse hadn’t been so fond of Haylen, she’d have strangled her with her own hands, then and there. Before her eyes flashed all the high ranking officers internal messages that Maxson showed her to stress the importance of keeping Danse continued existence a secret. Her ears filled again with the embarrassed silence that made the air heavy as Maxson and her walked back to the Prydwen after the scene at the bunker.

\- But - But Gloria, aren’t you happy? Danse doesn’t have to be lonely up there in the…

\- It’s Sentinel for you. And. Are. You. Nuts?- Gloria hissed. Haylen’s face instantly changed from happiness to terror.- Do you even know how much you’re risking my butt? And Elder Maxson’s?  

At the sound of Maxson’s name, Haylen’s expression turned to proud indignation.

\- Well, Sentinel. You know what? I couldn’t care less about Max…

Haylen stood still with her mouth open. Gloria had drawn her sniper rifle and was looking at her in the eyes, her jaw tight.

\- Do you know this weapon? Her name is _Say Cheese_. And if you don’t stop going to Danse and talking about him as if he’s still alive, you’ll learn why I call her like that.

Haylen opened her eyes without closing her mouth, her arms hanging lifeless at her sides as if she was a rag doll.

\- Dismissed.

Gloria’s last word carried so much venom that it was still hanging in the air when she turned around and left the room, only to greet Rhys apologies and praising with the same smile she gave people on the Prydwen when they congratulated her for killing Danse.

 

After the assault on the Institute, Gloria had sent Danse to the Starlight Drive In, for fear that her new duties would leave him unprotected in the bunker. The Drive In was her most populated and better defended settlement, and she had given instructions that Danse was escorted to the Drumlin Diner as soon as Brotherhood members were sighted. But the Drive In was far from any Brotherhood routes, and Danse was carelessly chatting with some settlers when Gloria arrived, wrapped in fury.

Even if she tried to keep it private, the argument between Danse and her was so epic that Shaun noticed the yelling and, intelligent as he was, drew his own conclusions. That night, Danse was on his way to the bunker and Gloria was cuddling in Shaun’s bed, with her son embracing her in silence. The morning after, just before she set off for the Prydwen, Shaun had given her the holotape that she was now holding in her hands.

 

One of the things Gloria promised herself was that this Shaun would never call his father a _“collateral damage”_. Right from the start she told him about Nate and how much he would love him if he was alive. The synth child believed he had been cryogenized as his parents, and only he and his mother had survived. In time, she would tell him the truth, and she would be there to help him process it.

She made herself comfortable on the bed as she put the holotape into the Pip-Boy and selected the option to play it. It was Shaun’s childish voice singing the lullaby she sang to him before sleep, the same Nate had sung to the original Shaun back before the war.

Gloria couldn’t hold back the tears. It was a crazy world the war had left behind, but she loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days passed, and Gloria couldn’t help missing Danse terribly and being worried sick about him. But she just couldn’t risk going to the bunker; if Haylen happened to be there, the situation would quickly spiral down into disaster. She wasn’t sure that Haylen would mind her threat; she seemed scared enough with her little bluff, but she also knew that Gloria had a lot more to lose. And so did Maxson, for that matter. They didn’t have the upper hand, at all. So all she could do was wait and see, and pray that nothing happened to Danse in the meantime.

 

As a reward for Shaun’s sweet holotape, Gloria had given in to an old request of him, which was visiting some of the Minutemen settlements with her. Routes between them had become safe enough after the retaking of the Castle and the defeat of the Institute, so Gloria decided to humor her son. She could use the distraction, too. Their chosen bodyguard could be none other than Gloria’s beloved friend Piper, who pretended to be preparing a report on the settlements but was secretly delighted to join Gloria’s little family tour. She even mentioned that they could do it again someday and bring her sister Nat along, as all they encountered were dispersed raiders that were dispatched with minor shootings. Shaun resented the violence and was frightened at first, but he expressed delightment at his mom’s ability to shoot raiders from a long distance.

 

Gloria had made Sanctuary their last stop; she wanted to show Shaun their house, and the vault where his father’s remains were kept but only on the outside. And she needed some time to prepare the child and herself for it. She couldn’t predict how a human child would react, much less Shaun’s synthetic nature. As they were approaching the bridge, Gloria turned the Minutemen radio on to check for trouble around the settlement. Her heart almost stopped when she noticed that between the music and the mission reports, white noise was heard three times during exactly five seconds, at regular intervals. That was the signal that Danse was to tell the nearest Minuteman to broadcast if he was in trouble. She mentally damned Haylen for trampling all their careful security measures with her stupidity, and then looked back at Shaun. He didn’t look tired. He was never tired.

\- Shaun dear, we have to press on… you up to it?

\- Of course, mum! I’m not tired!

Shaun’s smile and cheerful words warmed her heart, and God knew how much she needed it at that moment. Gloria looked at Piper, and her friend understood straight away.

\- Ok troop, double-time!

She knew how much Shaun loved when she randomly used military jargon, but there wasn’t time to watch him giggle about it. As soon as they reached Sanctuary, she told Piper to give Shaun water and food, and went to look for Preston. Gloria didn’t need to say a word to him.

\- You heard the radio, General?- Gloria nodded- We’ll watch the kid while you’re gone.

\- Please do, Preston. I appreciate it. Piper will be staying too.- Preston smiled at those latest news, as Gloria knew he would do. She just hoped Piper one day noticed the damn fine man that was waiting in front of her with his heart on his hand.

She didn’t want to visit their old house and the vault in haste, so she told Shaun that mom had something urgent to do but she’ll return very soon. Her son was used to her coming and going so he didn’t seem angry, but she could see the sadness in his eyes when she kissed him goodbye. Some days, she’d have sworn that there was nothing but flesh and bone under those eyes.

 

She didn’t know it before being forced to confront the dangers of the Commonwealth, but Gloria was very good at stealth. She had a natural ability to move in silence and remain out of sight, and in time she had learned to move undetected to vantage shooting posts. Danse had also taught her a lot about sneaking and sniping, even if it wasn’t exactly his area of expertise; and later, the Brotherhood specialists helped her to hone her skills.

So when she arrived at the door of the bunker, she was pretty sure that there was no one watching her. The very first joke she had heard coming out of Danse’s mouth was his questioning whether she had eyes on the back of her neck. She didn’t, but when the hairs there bristled, it was a pretty reliable sign that there were enemies around.

 

Trying to stay focused, she entered the bunker like the first time she did, when she had hoped Danse hadn’t gone so out of his mind as to get a bullet between her eyes. That time she knew where the turrets were located; they hadn’t been armed again, and she could reach the down floor safely.

\- Danse? Are you there?- she raised her voice as soon as the elevator doors opened.- It’s Gloria. Just me.

Danse’s voice came muffled from the room at the back.

\- Yes, I’m here at the back.

\- Are you alone?

\- Yes.

Gloria stood up and had to refrain from running to the back room where she already could see Danse, sitting on the bed. She removed her helmet and glasses as she entered. Once they were face to face, both seem to freeze. Danse looked at the floor and Gloria looked at Danse, then looked nervously around the room and confirmed that yes, he was alone.

\- Dar… Danse, are you Ok?

Danse finally looked at her. His face was so sad that Gloria could hear her own heart shattering in little pieces.

\- Yes, I am. I just wanted to talk to you. You may sit, if you want.

\- Of course.

Gloria took the only chair in the room and placed it in front of Danse, not too close. She wasn’t sure of what she was going to hear.

\- I want to say, you were right. And I’m sorry.

Gloria’s jaw dropped and there was nothing she could do.

\- I know that you put yourself, and even Arthur, in great danger to save me. I know that the whole Brotherhood is now compromised, and I didn’t want you to do that. But you did. You saved my life, and I’m grateful. And giving Haylen my location, allowing her to come here, was stupid. And ungrateful. And I don’t want to be ungrateful to you, ever. Not after all you’ve done for me.

Danse’s face suddenly turned to an angry expression that threw Gloria off balance.

\- But honey, really… _"You’ll learn why this gun is called Say Cheese?"_ What kind of raider talk is that?

Gloria blushed and straightened in her seat at the same time.

\- Well, it may be… it was probably a bit extreme- she coughed nervously- Damn it, Danse, what did you want me to say? We put up all this fancy super secret safety measures, and suddenly I learn she’s coming here with her little picnic basket?

\- Gloria, please don’t do sarcasm with me. I don’t think I can stand it now.

\- Ok, ok, sorry.- Gloria’s expression softened and she sat on the edge of the chair to get closer to Danse- Darling, I’m sorry too. I know you felt lonely and confused. I was just trying to protect you.

\- I know… but why?

\- What?

\- Why do you do this, Gloria?

\- WHAT?

\- Haylen was never sure about belonging to the Brotherhood, so I can understand her reasons. But you seemed so committed to it, why endanger its whole existence to protect me, a synth?

\- Holy nuclear shit, what is this? International Weekend of Second Guessing Gloria’s Commitment to the Brotherhood of Steel?

\- What?

\- Maxson asked me exactly the same a few days ago. And you know, after marching on the Institute with a giant robot on behalf of the Brotherhood, I feel it’s kind of unfair.

\- But then you refused to put me down, even after I asked you to. Even after Maxson asked you to. Why?

\- Because I love you, damn it! And I love the Brotherhood, and it’s tearing me apart!

Gloria was on the brink of tears. But she refused to cry just then. She walked around the room a bit, walked out of it, then in again; and when she sat back in front of Danse, her eyes were dry.

\- Does Haylen plan to go on with her visits?

\- No, I asked her not to. I told her not to contact me, either.

\- Good.- Danse gave her a slightly bitter look.- Thank you. I know you’re very close to her, that you’ve been very good friends for a long time, but…

\- It’s Ok, I understand it.

\- Will you come back to the Drive In?

\- No… not for now. I need some time for myself. To process this.

 

It was too much to hope for, that they just went out of the bunker hand in hand and strolled happily together all the way back to the Drive In. This was a very big conflict for Danse to handle at the most difficult time of his life. So she just gave him a long, tight hug, and told him to take as long as he needed. He kissed her on the cheek. What she didn’t expect at all were his last words, just as she stepped into the elevator.

\- Think about it. The Brotherhood.


	3. Chapter 3

Gloria was crouching in front of the platform that lead to Vault 111. It was the first time she had gone back there; she hated the place, all the shitty memories associated to it. Shaun stood next to her, his body pressed against hers and his left hand playing with her hair. Between them and the platform, there was a small mound of dirt with some flowers and a holotape over it. Nate’s body wasn’t buried beneath it; he was still in the Vault, locked in the cryogenic pod. A memorial mound before the vault was as far as Gloria would go; as far as she was able to go, at any rate. Shaun had agreed, reluctantly. Gloria had a strong suspicion that, as soon as he was old enough, Shaun would go head first into the vault. He was stubborn, as was she.

The sun was going down on the horizon, bathing them both in orange sunlight. Gloria hugged her son, and then stood up. He stared at his holotape one last time. Gloria didn’t know what he had recorded on it; he had insisted that it was for his father only. She caressed his hair, combing it a bit.

\- Come on, Shaun. Let’s go back to Sanctuary, it’s getting dark.

\- Ok, mom.- the kid wavered for a moment, staring at the ground -Why didn’t Danse come with us? He said he’d come with us. I like him.

\- I know, sweetheart. I like him too. But remember I told you Danse would have to leave sometimes, just to be safe?

\- Yes.

\- Well, this is one of those times. But he will come back with us, when it’s safe again. Ok?

\- Ok, mom.

_"Damn you, Haylen."_ Gloria grabbed Shaun’s hand and started walking back to Sanctuary. _"Damn you selfish, stupid bitch."_

If there was something that had crossed her mind during the last days, that was _"Damn you, Haylen"_. Gloria had fought so hard. She had found her son, assaulted the place where her former son lived and blown it sky-high, fell in love again, founded a network of safe and prosperous settlements. After that, all that she had left to do was reap the harvest and enjoy the rest of her life with her newfound family. But Haylen had to do her spoiled brat act and kick the board all the way down to hell.

_"Damn you, Haylen."_

\- Mom! Are you listening?

\- What? Yeah sweetie, I’m listening.

\- No, you are not! I asked you where are we going three times already!

\- I’m sorry, I was thinking about dinner. Tomorrow we’ll be heading back to the Drive In; you’ll be staying there with aunt Piper.

\- But it’s so boring there! I want to travel with you, mom!

\- Know what? On the way back, I’ll go through Diamond City and ask Nick about his cases. Would you like to help him?

\- Yes!

\- Then I’ll bring you one of his case files and you can help him.

\- That’s great, mom! Thanks!

They were already reaching Sanctuary, and Shaun ran off to look for Preston and tell him that he was going to be a detective. Gloria saw Piper approaching her. She stopped in front of Gloria and gave her a hug.

\- Well, how did it go?- Piper looked into her eyes while she asked.

\- Quite well, considering.

\- I’m glad to hear that.

\- Oh, and you know what?... Shaun asked about Danse.

\- He did?

\- Yes, he wasn’t happy that he didn’t come with us as he promised.

\- Damn you, Haylen!

Gloria couldn’t help it and laughed out loud, much to Piper’s bafflement.

 

On the next morning, the three of them set off for the Starlight Drive In, with Preston visibly upset for it. They got there at the end of the evening and went to bed early. Gloria waked up at dawn, kissed Shaun on the forehead while he was still sleeping, and prepared to step into her power armor. When Danse wasn’t around, she used to feel amused remembering how much he liked to see her entering the power armor. At that time, she felt also a little sad. On their last conversation at the bunker, they had agreed that Gloria would come back within a week and they’d talk again. But she didn’t know what she would find, especially after Danse’s cryptic last words. Before going there, she had to make two stops: one at the Cambridge station, the other at the Boston Airport. She sighed and started walking in her armor, the first rays of the sun and a few raindrops hitting her visor.

 

The way to Cambridge station was silent and quiet; raiders had a habit of getting out of the way when they saw a power armor. That was one of the reasons she had chosen to use it, even if it would slow her down; she needed her stream of thoughts nice and steady. The other reason was that to all the three encounters ahead of her, she wanted to go alone. Piper would have been a great support, but she wanted to carry those burdens on her own two shoulders. Luckily, Haylen wasn’t in Cambridge station when she arrived. Gloria knew that she couldn’t trust her own self-control around her anymore. Not after her actions had spoiled a family moment.

She exchanged a quick salute with Rhys and went down to the room where Clarke was locked as prisoner. Fate had it that after her conversation with Danse in the bunker, Gloria had to do a quick mission of finding out who was smuggling supplies out of the Brotherhood and into an unknown destination. It turned out to be Clarke, one of the Logistics officers, who was feeding feral ghouls hidden in a building near the airport. The poor man had been deeply affected by one of his friends turning into a feral ghoul, as well as the retaking of the Airport, that apparently had been a slaughter of them, even of those who were fleeing.

Gloria understood too well the feelings that had made him go down such a stupid path; but it was stupid nevertheless. Clarke himself wasn’t sure of what he was doing anymore. Gloria still shivered at the sheer number of feral ghouls that had shown on her rifle’s sight while looking for Clarke in the building. Should something happen to Clarke or the ghouls turn on him, the airport would be hopelessly overrun. He had admitted as much. So he was easily persuaded into turning himself over to the Brotherhood.

And yet, it wasn’t fair. Clarke had taken a great risk with his choice. But so had Gloria. She had not only put herself at risk, but also Maxson and the entire Brotherhood’s mission, all for her love for a man that turned out to be a synth. To his brothers and sisters, Clarke was a traitor. Gloria was a hero. She got to be with the man she loved and live with him and her son as a family. All Maxson got was thinking about how he had betrayed the only live he’d known, because he couldn’t say no to Gloria, and he couldn’t say no to Danse. Because he put his feelings for them above the Brotherhood. Something Clarke wasn’t allowed to do. It just wasn’t fair.

 

She faced Clarke out of her power armor; he wanted him to recognize her. When he did, he didn’t look angry or upset. On the contrary, he seemed to feel honored that Sentinel Gloria, the latest hero of the Brotherhood, had come by to see him. Gloria saw an imaginary fist heading toward her stomach, but she had to smile and cheerfully greet Clarke even as she felt it hit. He thanked her for not executing him on the spot, said he hadn’t realize how dangerous his actions had become, that he was grateful Gloria had stopped him even if he couldn’t help feel worried for the ghouls. He looked very surprised when Gloria told him that she would personally put in a good word with Elder Maxson for Clarke, asking that he would be freed as soon as possible and reinstated to his duties.The poor man was still thanking her when she left to enter her power armor once again and leave the station.

If she kept receiving that kind of thankfulness from the Brotherhood, she’d be smothered by it. Her breathing had become more and more difficult with each _"Thank you"_ uttered by Clarke. She couldn’t keep drowning in her growing pile of contradictions. So she headed straight to the Boston airport, where she had an appointment with Elder Maxson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of light smut in this one :-)

As she strode through the wasteland to the Boston airport, Gloria could hear the sound of her own quick breathing through the armor speakers. Below her uniform, she felt a drop of sweat rolling down her spine. Her hands and arms itched as if they had a thousand ants going up and down.

 

There had always been a strange uneasiness between her and Maxson, right from the first time they met. Gloria remembered the first time she stepped in the Prydwen command deck, to be received by Maxson addressing other recruits. She expected to meet an old, battle worn official, and instead she was greeted by a young man that happened to be quite easy on the eyes. After he had given his speech to the recruits, he dismissed all of them except Gloria, whom he asked to come closer as he wished to have some private words with her. When she was within a few steps of Maxson, she couldn’t help feeling some butterflies in her stomach even if she realized that she could be easily more than ten years his senior. As she stared into his eyes of a deep blue colour, she started to transfer her body weight from one foot to the other and wring her hands. And most amazing of all, she noticed she had the same effect on him. As they exchanged a few words about the Brotherhood mission and Danse sponsoring Gloria, Maxson continuously cleared his throat and folded and unfolded his arms. It had continued to be that way every time they were around each other and especially when they were alone. At the assault on the Institute, Gloria had almost dropped her rifle when she caught Maxson looking proudly at her after one of her stealth shots.

 

Knowing she wouldn’t be capable of being her usual confident self around Maxson, Gloria didn’t have a clue of how the conversation would go. He wasn’t going to like what she had to say, that was for sure, but otherwise she couldn’t anticipate any course to take control of with her words.

It was fortunate that Maxson wasn’t looking when she approached the airport, for she tripped as soon as she caught sight of him and almost fell flat on her face, armor and all. She stopped for a minute to try and collect herself, drawing a deep breath; but the metallic sound of it through the speakers only made her more nervous. Gloria was conscious of her every move as she looked for the nearer armor station and stepped out of it. And finally, she walked slowly towards Maxson, who was finishing a debrief with the scribes in charge of the Liberty Prime maintenance. He dismissed the scribes and turned towards her, and she tripped again; luckily, he didn’t make any gesture.

\- Greetings, Sentinel Gloria.

\- Greetings, Elder Maxson. I hope I’m not late.

\- You’re just in time. I believe you wanted to tell me in person about the Clarke’s case.

\- Yes, Elder.

\- Very well. We’ll speak in my office.

Gloria followed Maxson to the far end of the airport complex. Half hidden behind a small landing platform for vertibirds, there was an office that Maxson unlocked with a key, gesturing her to enter before him. The conversation about Clarke was brief, for Maxson already had gotten the report; it was but an excuse for the real reason behind their meeting and the Elder was well aware of it. So only a few minutes had passed before he looked straight into Gloria’s eyes and leaned forward in his seat.

\- Good job on this mission, Sentinel. I promise Clarke will be reinstated to duty in due time. But I am under the impression that there is another reason for this meeting.

\- There is, Elder. A personal one.

\- I thought as much. Ok, let’s talk. But not here.

That one Gloria hadn’t expected. At all. Before she had had time to close her mouth, Maxson had gone to a terminal behind his desk and unlocked a door on the other end on the room, invisible until it slided to one side.

\- This way.

 

The secret door lead to a small passage that ended on the back of the building, almost next to the sea. They walked along the shore in silence, under the sun that shone almost directly above them. They were only interrupted by the occasional mirelurk, that Gloria promptly shot from a comfortable distance. At last Maxson stopped, near a small mound of rocks out of sight from the airport. He sat on one of them, looked at Gloria, cleared his throat and spoke, a tad too loud. She was already wringing her hands.

\- Here is better. Now, I hope you didn’t want to talk about what I told you not to talk about anymore.

\- Well, Elder…

\- Arthur. Call me Arthur.

Gloria’s eyes widened.

\- Oh, come on. You won’t be the first one. Danse also did, you heard him. Others do so as well.

\- Well, all right, if you want… but only if you call me Gloria.

\- Fair enough. _Gloria_.- He pronounced her name and smirked, and she felt her cheeks blushing. She shifted weight to the other foot and tried to keep her mind clear.

\- Well, Arthur.- Then he was the one who blushed. It was almost starting to be funny.- What I wanted to say it’s not exactly about that, but it has to do with it…

\- I’m listening.

\- Look, I know a secret… we did something, I did something that you allowed, and it would tear you apart if it was known. I think it’s fair that you know something similar about me, even if I know that it would drive me away from the Brotherhood for good.

The fear and puzzlement in Arthur’s face made Gloria’s knees shake.

\- Gloria, you don’t need to, we’ve been through enough already…

All the pain and contradiction poured into Gloria’s face and eyes, as she shook her head from side to side.

\- No, I need to do this. Please hear me out. Do you remember Shaun, the boy we found in the Institute? My son?

\- Yes.

\- Well, he’s… he’s a synth.

Arthur’s expression went from sadness to rage in less than a second, but he didn’t say a word. Gloria had to go on or she couldn’t possibly finish.

\- My real son… the baby they took from me in the Vault, he was the Institute director. He made that child to test me when I reached the Institute, and saved it for me when we destroyed it. He’s reprogrammed to think he’s human, that he’s my son and his father died when he was a baby.

Arthur hid his face between his hands for a few seconds, and then he spoke with a strained voice. He was trying not to shout.

\- And your son? The one that lead the Institute?

\- He was inside when we blew it up. He was dying and in pain already, but he didn’t want to tell me what happened to him.

\- You blew up the Institute with your own son inside?

\- He was not my son anymore, Arthur. He stopped being my son the day the Institute took him and taught him that his father’s murder was a collateral damage and people on the Commonwealth are disposable tools.

Arthur sighed and stood up, taking a couple steps towards Gloria. His face was sad again and his voice had lowered when he spoke.

\- I’ll be damned if you are not the bravest woman on earth. But why did you take that child? Didn’t you have enough with one synth in your life?

Gloria gave him a startled look.

\- Oh, come on. The whole Prydwen knew about you and Danse. And I may seem blind to passions of the flesh, but I’m not.- He pointed at Gloria’s hand.- I also noticed that you are wearing your wedding ring again. You removed it shortly after boarding the Prydwen.

Arthur’s last words carved Gloria in sand. She felt stiff as a statue, but him reminding her of Danse gave her the courage to go on.

\- I guess it makes sense, the Prydwen is a small place. And to answer your question, I was robbed of my family and awoke to a broken world. A world where my husband was death and my only son was transformed into little more than a ruthless machine. Danse and Shaun are all I have left. They’re the only family I have. And I don’t give one single fuck what lies beneath their skin.

Arthur folded his arms, unfolded them, and folded them again.

\- I have to respect your choice, even if I don’t understand you. But why are you telling me this? Why now?

\- Because I feel I have to leave the Brotherhood, Arthur. Danse, Clarke, who knows how many others… they are not allowed to be an exception, the Brotherhood has no place for exceptions, and yet _I_ am an exception. Sentinel Gloria, the hero that took down the Institute, is their biggest traitor. She has feelings for synths and gets away with it like no one else does. Because Elder Maxson, their beloved leader, knows and allows it. I can’t keep myself in that position any longer. I don’t want to put you in that position anymore.

 

Gloria was looking down as she spoke, trying to hold back the tears, so she hadn’t seen Arthur come even closer. She was surprised to raise her head and find him just in front of her. There was a tenderness in his expression that she had never seen. Without a word, he took her hands and drew her towards him, pressing her body against his. Then he took each of her hands in turn and drew them under his coat and around his waist. Without thinking, Gloria closed her arms around him, feeling the strong muscles of his back with her hands. Arthur took her face between his hands, raised it and pressed his forehead gently against hers. When he spoke in a whisper, she could feel his breath with her lips; it was nice and warm.

\- You know, once I thought about asking you to lead the Brotherhood with me. Bound in person and in duty.

Her answer came in whispers too, and she felt him shiver when her breath hit his lips.

\- But you knew better.

Arthur didn’t answer. Instead, he took her upper lip gently between his lips, and then let it go, very slowly.

\- You knew a synth pointed me to where my son was, and a super mutant told me how to get there. And that I didn’t care.

 

His lips grabbed hers once again, and this time she returned the kiss. They continued kissing for minutes on end. Like teenagers, as she reflected afterwards. Gloria felt Arthur’s hand grabbing the back of her neck, then going up to weave her hair between his fingers. She run her hand over his back, drew it from beneath the coat and caressed his head. His hair felt unexpectedly smooth, as was the shaved back of his head. In the meantime, Arthur’s hands had gone down her back and to her bottom, pressing her hips against his. She felt his arousal and that gave her the urgent need to touch his skin. She turned her lips away from his and started unstrapping his uniform.

 

Arthur took off his coat and threw it over the nearby rocks. He undressed himself and Gloria in record time, and suddenly it hit her that it was probably not the first time he removed his and other’s uniform in that way. But she didn’t have much time to think, for as soon as she was completely naked, he took her in his arms and laid her over his coat. Her body acted on its own and opened her legs to receive him inside her.

The first time was strong and quick, with both of them panting heavily and Gloria’s arms and legs firmly wrapped around his body. Once it was over and without pause, Arthur explored every inch of Gloria’s body with his mouth, from the neck down to her belly and below. He stayed there until she had to bite her fist to avoid shouting. Then he laid beside her, and they spent who knows how much time caressing and kissing every inch of the other’s skin. When she felt he was ready again, she returned the favor but after a while he gently grabbed her head and pulled it away and up towards his own. They kissed again as he placed himself above her.

The second time was slow and tender. They intertwined their fingers, caressed each other’s hair and smiled while looking into each other’s eyes. Once it was finished, Arthur stood up to pick up their uniforms, placed them on the rocks so they could lie down on them, and covered them with his coat. They hugged, and the sun was almost touching the horizon when Gloria separated a bit and looked into his blue eyes.

\- We should go back… they must be looking for you.

\- That door you saw is there for a reason, I take time for myself from time to time, they’re used to it. But you’re right, we should go back.

 

They dressed in silence until Arthur was tying up his boots; then he took a quick glance at Gloria, who had already finished and was sitting still beside him.

\- About what you said before… I believe you’re right, and you made the right call. But you don’t have to leave the Brotherhood. Not completely. And it’s not just what you think. You’re too valuable. You’ve made us accomplish more than we could dream of in the shortest time possible. We can’t lose you completely. You can go away to… that people of yours. But if you want, you may come back to join important missions here in the Commonwealth. You will also keep your rank of Sentinel, if only as a title.

\- And what would people on the Prydwen say?

\- We always knew you were kind of an independent member. Had your settlements and all. People will understand. Also, I want to be honest here, there will be rumors. About us spending time together, alone. It’s likely that some people think something happened between us and you decided to leave.

And something told Gloria that it wouldn’t be the first time something similar happened. It wouldn’t be true and it wouldn’t be fair, but it felt right that unfairness fell on her side for a change. She thought about the Prydwen. About her chats with Proctor Teagan when they traded, the jokes Knight-Captain Cade made while he was clearing her up from radiation, the laugh of Lancer-Captain Kells when he learned about Gloria’s sarcastic comment to the Institute Courser. She remembered the sniper Knights teaching her to aim looking through the sight, the initiates approaching her at the mess to ask about the settlements, Paladin Elizabeth that let Gloria have her bed because the guy sleeping next to her assigned one snored _“like a vertibird”_.

\- Actually, I’d hate to lose sight of the Brotherhood. Rumors is a fair price.

\- I’m glad to hear that. One last thing: I’m sure you’re aware that when you come back, we will no longer be Arthur and Gloria. We’ll be Elder Maxson and Sentinel Gloria and we were never anything else.

\- Of course. In a few days I’ll send you one of the Minutemen to tell you how to contact when you need to. Try not to shoot him down.

Gloria heard Arthur’s laugh, for the first and last time.

\- Don’t worry. Just tell him to talk to Proctor Ingram at the airport.

 

Arthur stood up and Gloria did the same. They walked hand in hand until they were within sight of the airport. Then they stopped, looked at each other and hugged.

\- Take your armor and try not to talk to anyone. I’ll tell them.

\- Thank you, Arthur. You take care.

\- You too, Gloria.

They kissed one last time and went their separate ways without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

Gloria was lying on a bed, looking at the ceiling though she couldn’t see anything. She was at Greentop, the nearest settlement to Listening Post Bravo. Everyone was sleeping, but she was awake like an owl. At dawn, she would head to the bunker to meet Danse; and she couldn’t stop thinking about what happened between her and Maxson. More than a day had passed since, and she had spent all that time replaying every moment in her head. Smells, voices and feelings revolved within her brain again and again; his voice softly brushing against her lips, the first time he called her name, her hand caressing the soft hairs on her broad chest, the steep smell of leather from his coat above her head, his moans as he came. They all crossed her mind in quick succession until there was not an inch free of them.

 

How could she have been so blind? How could she overlook the signals that a fifteen-year-old would have read so clearly? Why did she get so puzzled by the tension whenever she and Maxson were on the same room, when the explanation was so simple? Gloria guessed that maybe she wasn’t ready for it. When she said goodbye to Nate down in Vault 111, swearing she’d get revenge and find their son, she never imagined that she would ever again get feelings for another man. Let alone two. Thinking that Maxson was probably caught off guard too wasn’t any relief.  

Or maybe she just didn’t want to see it. She had enough on her plate when she joined the Brotherhood to find out why the presence of its leader gave her the heebie jeebies.

 

Of course, there was also Danse. As time went by and together they completed one successful mission after another, they had became kind of a fixture in the Prydwen. They were always near each other, to the point that it was usual that someone who was asking about Danse’s whereabouts got Gloria’s location in return, and the other way around. A romance blooming inside of a flying tin can was bound to be noticed, and rumors were already rolling by the time of the event that set all tongues wagging. It happened at Bay 3, the first time Danse and Gloria met after she came back from the Glowing Sea. She had spent two days recovering at the medical bay, with visits strictly forbidden, and he had spent that same two days reportedly bouncing off the walls. When they finally reunited, surrounded by power armors, they didn’t touch but their faces said it all. Many assumed that the new blood of an outsider would contribute to increase the Brotherhood ranks. Neither them, nor she, remembered that when Gloria first entered the main deck saying that she was _“about to start glowing like a Christmas tree”_ , it was Maxson’s shoulder that she leaned on; and him who helped her up to the medical bay.

It didn’t matter anymore. The bottom line was that Maxson and Gloria had been turning a blind eye to their mutual feelings and had been ambushed by them at the worst moment possible.

 

It was still dark when she woke up, unable to stay on the bed one minute more. She grabbed her gear and headed for the bunker. She had made up her mind about telling Danse what happened; she had considered keeping it a secret, to protect him from hurt against something that would never go anywhere. But lack of honesty was what had tied them into a hellish knot on the first place, and she didn’t want more secrets would help to undo it.

 

The day broke, and it was sunny and beautiful. Gloria was almost annoyed by it; a shitty weather would have made her feel that at least someone agreed with her. She spent the whole way clearing her head and body from Maxson’s remnants; the conversation would end up in disaster if she couldn’t shake the touch of his skin from her fingertips. By the time she reached the bunker whereabouts, she was distracted, thinking of nothing in particular. But something was caught on the edge of her vision. She halted and protected her eyes with her hand; there was someone sitting on what must have been the top of the bunker. Immediately she threw herself to the ground and crawled behind the nearest bush. When she looked through the sight, she was amazed to discover that the person sitting on the ground was none other than Danse. He usually stayed on the bunker basement, tweaking armor or weapons to fight boredom; it felt strange seeing him outside, in a relaxed posture as if he was sunbathing. Gloria stood up and approached the bunker, waving her hand when she was close enough so he could see it was her. He waved back, but remained seated.

 

In what seemed to take an eternity, Gloria finally reached Danse. He looked up and gave her one of those smiles that could melt a stone.

\- What are you doing out here?

\- Good day to you, too.- Danse seemed so relaxed, and it only made Gloria more anxious.- Come, sit down. It’s a beautiful day.

Gloria sat down beside him, setting aside her rifle. He grabbed her hand, and they stayed a few minutes in silence until Danse turned to face her.

\- So, tell me; did you go to the Brotherhood?

\- Yes.

 

And Gloria proceeded to pour out her doubts and feelings. She explained that they had made a conscious choice the moment he had decided he wanted to stay alive and she convinced Maxson to allow it. And that choice implied they were no longer in line with the Brotherhood’s core principles, so neither of them could just pretend nothing had changed. She said, because she felt it so, that she was a ticking bomb walking around the Prydwen. When she was sent to hunt Danse down, many people were wary of the decision; they assumed, quite correctly, that the well-known bound between Gloria and him would prevent her from carrying out Maxson’s orders. When the Elder lied to everyone and showed them Danse’s dogtags, she was heralded as a hero; everyone believed, quite wrongly, that she had put the Brotherhood’s principles above her own feelings. She could have maintained the charade until someone found out the truth, but she chose not to.

 

When she finished her monologue, she feared that Danse had fallen asleep; but he hadn’t, and he was smiling at her with the warmest expression on his face.

\- You know you could convince a raider to drop a bucket of chems into the sea, don’t you?

He had softened his voice and it electrified every one of her limbs.

\- But you are right. We can’t pretend we didn’t bend the Brotherhood’s principles to our personal priorities. Still, I’m very happy that they will be counting on you for important assignments. You’re more than a beautiful person, you’re an outstanding soldier.- Danse turned towards Gloria and gave her one of those smiles that could light up the basement of Feral Ghoul Mansion.

 

_Ouch_. Gloria couldn’t hold it any longer. He had to tell Danse what happened with Maxson. And so she did, after turning her face away from his, almost in the fashion of a military report. The air became so thick that she felt smothered by it; breathing became difficult and she didn’t dare to look at Danse, who at last spoke with a hysteric tinge in his voice that she had never heard before.

\- Why? Why? Why did you have to do such a thing?

\- I don’t know. It just happened. I guess there was some kind of previous tension, and it just exploded in our faces.

\- Well, _something_ certainly _exploded_ in the face of _someone_.

Biting sarcasm? From Danse? Wow, he must be really hurt. She didn’t have any time to react as words fired from his mouth without pause.

\- But how could this happen? Is this a revenge for Haylen? We were doing so well before this nightmare started. How could she coming here to keep me company start all of this? She was only trying to help.

\- No, Haylen doesn’t have to do anything with this. What she did… what you both did only made me see my own contradictions, and realize they affected things so big I’d have to address them sooner or later. I chose to do it sooner. And regarding Maxson, please believe me, that isn’t going anywhere. It was a mistake. It’ll never happen again.

\- Are you in love with him?

Gloria uttered a hesitant _“No”_ , and Danse suddenly fell into silence. She turned her face towards him. He was hugging his knees, hiding his face between them; his back moved in strange spasms. He was crying. Gloria tried to embrace him, but he refused her touch. Earth shattered beneath her feet. She tried again, and after a couple times he finally let himself fall into her arms and onto her lap. She felt the emptiest, coldest void wrap them around. So this was the cost of her fun time at the beach. And as usual, it was paid by someone else than her.

 

Even after Danse had stopped crying, he remained still on her lap, in half fetal position. She only dared speak again when she felt her legs going numb.

\- Listen, Danse. I want us to be a family. You, me and Shaun. He misses you. He’s been asking about you.

Danse straightened and gave her his infamous “surprised puppy is surprised” look; his face was bloated and his eyes red.

\- Really? He has been asking about me?

\- An awful lot. But I don’t want you to think I’m using him to persuade you. We don’t have to stay together if you don’t want to, but you can go back to the Drive In and see Shaun whenever you like. Just please don’t stay here, all alone.

 

He looked at her, and for the first time she couldn’t decipher his expression. It seemed that the new, self-aware Danse was allowing room for very complex emotions that Gloria had not confronted before. Then he said that they would try, one step at a time, but he couldn’t promise anything. Gloria hugged him and this time he hugged back, holding her tightly against his chest, enveloping her as he always did because he was so much bigger than her. He whispered in her ear.

\- Baby, I’ve missed you so much.

\- Me too. Me too...


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small epilogue to Gloria's personal crisis and its consequences, told from the point of view of all the characters involved.

**Haylen**

 

Initiate Clarke emerged from the basement, where he had been confined for the last eight months. Haylen was surprised that he had been released at all, instead of executed. She suspected that it had something to do with Sentinel Gloria, The One That Always Got Her Way. Anyway, she was happy that the harmless Initiate had finally been freed from his grim confinement cell in the basement of Cambridge Station. She had visited him many times, though he refused to speak of anything related to Gloria or what happened below Boston Airport when the Sentinel unveiled his scheme.

 She was still amazed whenever she remembered the tone of her last conversation with Gloria. Haylen had never seen her like that, and she never expected to be the object of her worst rage fit. Even knowing what a serious threat from Gloria could mean, she had planned to go on visiting Danse; only a message from him asking to never contact again prevented her to do so. Sentinel Gloria at work once more. 

Haylen had to admit that she had been a bit jealous of Gloria from the time Danse came back triumphant from ArcJet and speaking marvels of his new recruit. Gloria was already a bit of a celebrity within the Brotherhood when she first set foot aboard the Prydwen. But she seemed to be either unaware or wilfully ignorant of her status, as she remained the jesting and kind character that first help them rid Cambridge Station from ghouls. That, and the fact that they got along from minute one, had made Haylen and Gloria very close friends. They used to teasingly call each other _“sister”_ all the time, which had the additional benefit of getting Rhys out of his nerves.

 

But then Danse was discovered to be a synth. Haylen had genuinely believed that she was the one who persuaded Gloria to spare Danse, until she showed up at the Station like a hungry deathclaw and barked the name of her gun. It took Haylen some time, but she finally understood. She had heard the rumors like everyone and their mom on the Prydwen had, but she never saw Danse and Gloria behave as anything more than good friends, much as he behaved towards her. And she had always believed that Gloria’s commitment to the Brotherhood values was much stronger than hers. As it turned out, it wasn’t. At least Gloria had had the decency to leave the Brotherhood.

 

She had way more guts than Haylen; that much she had to admit.

 

**Danse, Gloria, and Shaun**

 

It had been an exhausting day at the Starlight Drive In. More and more settlers were pouring in each day, and lodgings were built around the clock. Sun was already setting when Gloria finally got the electricity wiring to the new houses working properly. Shaun had been “helping” her; she didn’t let him near the cables, but he enjoyed handing her tools and fetching parts from the workbench. A cold breeze hit the back of her neck, covered with sweat, as she looked around for Shaun. The poor boy had fallen asleep, seated on the floor with his head leaning against the metal wall. She crouched beside him and took a loving look at him before gently shaking his shoulder.

\- Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go have dinner.

Shaun grunted, rubbed his eyes and clung to her neck. _“Ok, baby boy. Mom will take you.”_ She grabbed him firmly and stood up, carrying him in her arms. Her 200 years prior self would have been amazed at such a display of strength; her training with the Brotherhood and life on the wasteland had transformed her naturally thin frame into a bulkier, sturdier one. Another thing to thank them for.

 

When she reached her own place, she was treated to a sight of shirtless Danse, who was changing shirts. He had also spent the day helping with the houses, mostly carrying heavy loads from one place to another. His muscles, swollen from the effort, were tense and defined as if chiseled. Gloria tried not to stare at them; things were still a bit awkward between them. There had certainly been some progress from the mortifying trek back from the bunker, that passed mostly in silence and with Danse being extremely cold towards her. He had somewhat softened up when they arrived at the Drive In and he was greeted by a Shaun that seemed absolutely thrilled to see him. Danse had then agreed to sleep in their old house; they did so as they used to, Danse and Gloria in two beds put together and Shaun in his room. But Gloria and Danse never touched, and most nights she ended up in Shaun’s bed and the boy in hers, curled between Danse’s arms. And yet definitely a long way from that damned morning he had spent crying on her lap.

 

Shaun stirred in her arms and she left him on the floor.

\- Clean up your hands, little man, it’s time for dinner.

He looked around, disoriented.

\- Dad, I’m tired, I don’t want to eat...

The kid mumbled the word, still half-slept, but it froze them both in place. Danse was the first to react.

\- And how will you grow up to be a great soldier? Nutrition is very important, you know. Now do as your mother said.

\- But they’re making soup, I saw it!

Danse adopted a faked indignant expression with arms akimbo that made the boy smile.

\- Are you defying my orders, soldier?

\- No, sir!!

The kid saluted and ran off. Danse was good with children; far better than her, who had less patience for them.

\- I’ll be going to dinner as well, I think.- she spoke while changing her shirt. She didn’t know whether Danse was looking or not. She didn’t want to find out. In fact, she thought he had left as well when he spoke again.

\- You better make sure you do, or I’ll issue a warning, soldier.

Surprised at the teasing, she smirked and left with a salute.

 

That night, Gloria was exhausted but couldn’t sleep; she was lying on her side, back turned to Danse, listening to the sounds of night at the settlement. The distant buzz of generators, night guards roaming, a brahmin drinking. There was a noise on the bed behind her, and suddenly she felt Danse still familiar body against hers; he spooned her and wrapped his arm around her, grabbing her nearest hand. She remained still, every pore on her body welcoming back the much missed touch of his skin. And then she started to cry. She cried for Nate, for her lost son, for the life that she would never have in the world that was forever lost, for her friendship with Haylen, for the son that maybe would never grow up and the beloved one that maybe would never grow old by her side, for the insurmountable gap between her and the Brotherhood and Maxson. Danse’s arm wrapped her more tightly and he buried his face in her hair, kissing her head. 

When she finally calmed down, she turned around and wrapped Danse with her arm and leg. He kissed her as he turned to lay back up, grabbing Gloria to place her above him. They made love, quietly, and then fell asleep embracing so tightly as if they wanted to fuse into each other. Sometime around dawn Shaun slipped between them, and the three slept until the bell outside called for another day of work.

 

**Maxson**

 

\- Gloria! What a sight for sore eyes!

 

Proctor Teagan’s shout made all eyes turn towards the airport entrance, including Maxson’s. And indeed it was Gloria who had just gone past the guards and was laughing at Teagan’s loud greeting.

 

\- Damn it, you look so good! Can I hug you?

Teagan was already hugging her as he finished the sentence, and she warmly hugged back. A bolt thundered down Maxson’s spine when he walked towards them and met Gloria’s eyes. She did look good. Her skin, that used to look always burned due to life outdoors, had finally adapted and she had a light tan. She had let her hair grow from the military short hair that she sported in her latest Brotherhood days, and wore it on a ponytail that exposed her clean face. That fresh face that always looked as if just washed, not having grown up among the dangers and shortages of the wasteland. She was wearing the Minutemen uniform, and it fit her well. She smiled at him, and as she removed her glove to stretch her hand towards him, Maxson noticed that she was still wearing her wedding ring. Still looking in her eyes, he heard Teagan speak once again.

 

\- Be sure to greet Ingram, she’s at the workshop. Damned woman has been pestering me with all the things she’d do to you if you came and didn’t meet her. Sir.

Teagan saluted at Maxson and walked away as he and Gloria shook hands. Their eyes locked as their hands lingered together a moment more than manners demanded.

\- Glad you could make it, Sentinel. We are almost done, as you can see.

 

Gloria has been summoned to the airport a couple of weeks earlier. Maxson sent a message with her appointed Minutemen contact that the Prydwen would soon leave the Commonwealth, and she was invited to come and say goodbye to her brothers and sisters if she wished. He wasn’t sure that she would show up, and felt more relieved than he liked to admit that she had stood true to her response that she’d head to the airport as soon as possible.

 

She took a look at the leaving preparations, that seemed to be almost finished. 

\- I see it, indeed.- she gave him an anxious look.- Is the Brotherhood leaving for good?

\- Not at all. There is still work to be done, but we must return to the Citadel and plan our next moves. A small force will be staying to guard our already taken posts, such as this airport. But the Prydwen will leave, for now.

She put her glove back own and stared at her hands; her mouth opened to say something but was interrupted by Proctor Ingram’s yell. 

\- You hate us so much already that you can’t be bothered to say hello?

Gloria’s face brightened as she stared up to meet Ingram’s angry face; Maxson had known the Proctor for long enough to tell that she was actually delighted. Gloria greeted her and skillfully climbed up Ingram’s metallic frame to kiss her on the cheek. Wondering how she had learned to climb up armors so easily made Maxson feel a pang of pain, which he tried to numb by instructing Gloria to meet the rest of her brothers and sisters, and meet him afterwards at the airport entrance, next to the Agitator remains. Gloria nodded and set off with Ingram, that was already telling her how many exciting missions she had missed. Maxson went to where two soldiers guarded the airport entrance and told them to help the rest finish loading the Prydwen. He didn’t want to say goodbye to Gloria among a bunch of noisy soldiers fighting for her attention, and complete privacy being impossible, he had set up that little scheme.

 

As he waited, on one of the few seats that remained on the site next to the Agitator, his mind wandered back to Gloria and her uniform. She looked quite commanding in it. It had taken Maxson some time to see the leader side of her. Her teasing, laid-back attitude had made her quite popular in the Prydwen shortly after her arrival. But popularity didn’t make a soldier, and Maxson had doubted whether her easy going behavior meant she lacked nerve. He had been wanting to test it when opportunity presented itself in the form of a proposal from a high ranking officer; it was around the time when they were building the giant piece of junk that was supposed to take Gloria to the Institute. The officer said that a member of the Brotherhood should be the one to make the journey, and Maxson invited him to the Prydwen to have a meeting and debate the plan. 

On the appointed day of the meeting, Lancer-Captain Kells, Maxson, a couple of Paladins and the officer in question sat on the commanding deck. Maxson had stated that Gloria’s opinion on the matter should be heard, being the one that had made everything possible, and the others agreed. A few minutes into the meeting, a confused-looking Gloria stepped on the commanding deck and stopped in the middle of the room.

\- Elder Maxson, I believe you wanted to talk to me.

\- That is right, Knight Gloria. We are discussing a matter related to the Institute here, and I think we should hear your opinion.

Gloria tensed like a bow ready to shoot, but she waited for him to continue. She was wearing the Brotherhood uniform at last, and its tight forms suited her petite and slender body. A chill went up Maxson’s back and to the back of his neck. He cleared his throat and waved in the direction of the officer.

\- This is Star Paladin Kelso. He is of a mind that, this being a very sensitive mission, a member from the Brotherhood of Steel should be the one to go to the Institute.

\- No.

Gloria’s blunt answer made time still. As if set in slow motion, the Star Paladin was opening his mouth to say something, but Gloria spoke again.

\- No.

The air grew thicker and thicker as Gloria held a silent duel against the Star Paladin. She didn’t move an inch, but there was something deeply threatening about her. She was a lioness, ready to catch a prey to feed her cub. Maxson wanted to ask her to marry him then and there. His doubts had disappeared. And Star Paladin Kelso went back to the Citadel that same day.

 

The sound of steps approaching kicked Maxson out of his memories. He stood up and looked at Gloria, that advanced until she was standing quite close in front of him. He could hardly believe she was really there, flesh and bone. Months had gone by, and other than some patrols reporting she had helped them clean a few checkpoints, he hadn’t heard anything about her. She had become a ghost in the back of his heart, haunting him in the many nights he had replayed their encounter on the beach in his mind. Yet there she was, and he wasn’t able to say any of the many things he had thought of. She spoke first.

\- I will miss you, you know.

\- So will I. If only…

 

_“If only you didn’t see synths as people. If only you shot mutants on sight instead of asking them questions. If only Danse hadn’t stolen your heart first. If only you’d had the Brotherhood’s creed drilled into your head since you were a kid, like I have.”_

 

She came closer and raised one of her hands, placing it tentatively on his right cheek. He put his hand above her and pressed it against his scar. He wanted to brand the memory of her touch on his brain. He leaned forward and kissed her just on the corner of her mouth.

\- Don’t you dare to die, or I’ll send an army of super mutants to scare you to life.

Why on earth she had to be always so silly, and why the hell did he love it so much.

\- Don’t worry. If you die, I’ll send Liberty Prime to kick your ass until you breathe again.

 

They embraced, and it was the longest hug in the history of hugs. When they finally separated, Gloria’s eyes were watery but she managed to hold back her tears. His lioness.

\- Goodbye, Arthur.

\- Goodbye...

She turned around and started walking, and when she was out of earshot, he finished the sentence whispering to himself.

\- … my love.

 

Maxson collected himself and returned to the airport. He told the troops that would remain on the Commonwealth to gather. Then he gave an impassioned speech about the Brotherhood’s ideals and the importance of its traditions that would be remembered among the Brotherhood ranks for years.


End file.
